


Afterparty

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungri is a bit upset with Seunghyun's on-stage antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by [this](http://33.media.tumblr.com/8c9991e7e21fc55912acfe79f1681c7c/tumblr_nb4q4du5ts1qbvx5uo1_250.gif) gif

Seungri opens the hotel room door and pulls his hyung into the room. “What the fuck, hyung?” he asks before he slams the door and pushes Seunghyun into it, letting the towel around his waist slip to the floor. Seunghyun opens his mouth and Seungri fills it with his hungry tongue, hands gripping into Seunghyun’s ass.

“What did I do, Ri?” Seunghyun asks when Seungri breaks off, all wide-eyed innocence.

Seungri grunts and pulls at Seunghyun’s lapel, dragging him to the bed. He pushes and Seunghyun sprawls on the bed. Seungri begins undressing him.

“You know,” he yanks off shoes and socks, “very well,” he unhooks belt and pulls it free, “what you,” pants and briefs disappear, “did.” Seungri grunts as he pulls at Seunghyun’s white button down, ripping it open to send buttons flying. Seunghyun laughs.

Seungri growls and flips Seunghyun onto his stomach. “Now do it again,” he commands.

Seunghyun knowingly gets on all fours and arches his back. “This?” he asks, looking at Seungri in the mirror facing the bed. Seungri reaches a hand back and slaps Seunghyun’s bare ass. Hard. Seunghyun throws his head back and begins rotating his hips.

Seungri groans and begins stroking himself. He pulls up at Seunghyun’s torn shirt, to get a good view. He bites his lip as he strokes, eyes mesmerized by Seunghyun’s thrusts. Seungri drops to his knees and bites into flesh. Seunghyun’s back arches away and he groans. Seungri’s hands come up to hold him firmly in place so he can drag his tongue between round cheeks. Seunghyun begins thrusting again, slowly rotating his hips against Seungri’s tongue and then his fingers.

Impatient, Seungri gets to his feet and prepares to enter Seunghyun.

“Wait, wait,” Seunghyun pants. “Lube. In pocket.”

Seungri growls and gets the small tube from the pants crumpled at the foot of the bed. Careleslly he opens the bottle and pours a stream all over Seunghyun’s ass, clear liquid streaming along golden curves and dripping down between his cheeks. He pours more along his throbbing hard length and gives himself two good strokes before plunging in.

Seunghyun is warm and tight and he moans Seungri’s name as he’s filled. Seungri pushes deeply into his hyung. He grips onto Seunghyun’s hips. “Do it again,” he moans and Seunghyun begins rotating his hips again as Seungri thrusts. Seungri pulls his hand back again and again slaps Seunghyun’s ass. His cheeks are red and beautiful and the sight pushes Seungri over the edge. His back arches and hips freeze as his cock twitches inside Seunghyun. He comes hard and collapses onto the bed.

“Please,” he pants, “don’t ever do that again in public.”

Seunghyun chuckles. “You know we have more performances ahead of us right?”


End file.
